


Deal With The Devil

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Horror Elements (Lightly), M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Talking Pokemon, human kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: When Liam is lost in the woods close to the Lake of Outrage, he meets a mysterious Dragapult who offers him a deal. His obedience for a way out.(Sex starts properly in Chapter 2.)
Relationships: Doraparuto | Dragapult/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Night came over Galar, and with it came the fear. Liam shivered, pulling his coat tighter around himself. It wasn't that the young man was afraid of the darkness - the reason why the sight of the setting sun and the darkening sky unsettled him deeply was that he'd been wandering aimlessly for hours now.

People had warned him, of course - the woods close to the Lake of Outrage and within the Wild were dangerous, they'd said. He hadn't even meant to enter the forest properly. All he did was going beyond the treeline, keeping the road in sight, to inspect some of the plant life he'd spotted.

Only when he turned around, the road had been nowhere to be seen.

So he'd started walking, confused and upset. He was so sure he'd chosen the direction towards the road, but it was like the forest itself was shifting around him, mocking him with misdirections and hard-to-notice roots making him stumble. More than once he'd fallen.

Worse yet, both his food and his water supply had run out. He'd meant to reach Hammerlocke hours ago, but he was still in the depths of the overgrown forest, alone in the rapidly growing darkness.

Liam sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the rustling of leaves and creaking and cracking of wood. In his mind, dark and malicious creatures were lurking behind those old, gnarly trees, ready to pounce on him the moment he decided to rest. He felt tired from the day's walking and the exhausting stress, his mouth dry and stomach rumbling. All he wanted to do was go _home_ , or at the very least find a way out of these cursed woods.

It was then that he heard the tell-tale sound of a stream to his left. It was an oddly cheerful sound and lightened Liam's heart immediately. The young man stumbled forward, breaking through the underbrush of the forest as fast as he could, not minding how the twigs tugged at his clothing.

He very nearly cried in relief when he saw the last light of the day reflected from the turbulent surface of the stream. It was a small, lively thing, and Liam had never been so happy to see water in his life. Kneeling down, he bent over, dunking his sweaty head right into the water, filling his belly with big, desperate gulps.

Coming up for some air, Liam savoured the crisp and cold drops running down his face, pushing his hair back. It even helped with his hunger. He'd stay here, not daring to search for any other place to rest for the night. Chances were that he'd lose the stream out of his sight as he did the road.

When he settled on the uncomfortable ground, facing the stream and his body curled as small as he could, sleep proved to be slippery. He was tired, so much was true, but the nightly sounds and dropped temperatures kept him awake and alert, flinching with every sound too close or too loud. When the wind picked, the cold easily crept underneath his coat and deep into his bones. He felt close to crying - all he wanted was to get some rest so that come tomorrow he could follow the stream to somewhere else.

He'd do _anything_ at this point just to exit the forest alive.

Mind sluggish with exhaustion, Liam thought he'd finally fallen asleep and was dreaming when he saw the eerie light dancing closer. It was a blue whisp - visible, but not nearly enough to illuminate the thick darkness of the forest. As it came closer, however, a bit of moonlight hit the thing, and Liam saw that it was more than just the whispy light itself - it was a creature that floated towards him.

He didn't dare to move away, not wanting to draw attention, and simply buried his face in his arms, praying that the creature would pass him without taking note of the lost human. Minutes passed without Liam looking up, and maybe it was a dream all along, for nothing happened. Releasing a shaking breath, Liam opened one eye.

He nearly screamed. He even would have, but the creature hunkering down only inches away from his face shot forward, pressing a scaly front foot onto Liam's mouth. When he scrambled backwards, scratching up his hands in the process on the rocky surface, it followed and pushed him down with frightening ease.

"Hush," it said, the voice raspy and soft. "You'll only call for other, more bloodthirsty Pokemon than I."

The words pulled Liam out of his panic and he stilled, feeling the weight of the creature shift slightly, halfway curled on top of him. It was a scaley thing, with short legs and arms and a long, glowing tail that looked like not really there. The head was monstrous though, flat and flared with sharp edges. Eyes glowed in the darkness, watching him before pulling the foot away to let Liam speak again.

"Who're you?" the frightened young man whispered, but there was awe mixed into his voice. He'd never seen such a creature. Was it a Pokemon? He'd never heard of one that could talk, though.

The creature cocked its head before giving a soft chuckle, settling onto him. It was heavy and Liam grimaced from the weight of it. "I'm Dragapult," it announced, flicking its ghostly tail. "Or _a_ Dragapult. My name is Jashax. What is a human doing in this forest?"

"I'm lost," Liam answered truthfully - he didn't dare lie to the Dragapult, not in his current situation. Something felt off about Jashax, despite his pleasant demeanour. He was certainly dangerous and unlike any other Pokemon Liam had ever come across. Unnatural. "You..." He hesitated once again, but the words blurted out before he could think too hard about it. "You wouldn't happen to know the way out of the forest, would you? I can't find it. It's like running in circles."

Jashax tilted his flat head, his cunning, narrow eyes glinting through the darkness. A tongue darted out, like a Serperior tasting the air. "I might," he then answered, voice laden with amusement. "But I don't see why I would. What can you give me for my... service?"

A chill ran down Liam's spine, his sense of danger only growing. The Pokemon wasn't to be trusted, but what other option did he have? Without help, he'd continue wandering through these cursed woods until he starved or was killed by whatever other beasts were living here. The Dragapult had yet to really hurt him, at least, even though his staring was more than just creepy, the feeling of claw-tipped digits pawing his chest distressing the young man. "I have nothing much with me," he said, keeping his words honest. "But if you show me the way, I can return with something you might like."

"I know what I like," Jashax replied and stretched a bit, his scaley body rubbing over Liam. The Dragapult hissed lowly, but not with aggression - it sounded almost pleased, soaking up the heat of Liam's body. "And you have plenty of that. We'll make a deal with that, human. You'll obey me for this night, whatever I might want, and come morning I'll bring you back to the road that you lost." The sleazy smile widened into a grin full of sharp teeth.

Liam sucked in a breath and he couldn't help but shudder, trying to scoot away from Jashax. The claws clung to his coat, however, and the weight of the Pokemon pinned him down. "And what would you order me?" he asked, panic creeping into his voice yet again. He could order him to let himself get eaten. Maybe a hand, or a leg? He couldn't do that, he couldn't -

"Nothing to hurt you," Jashax interrupted his spiralling thoughts. Leaning forward, he nuzzled Liam's chin as if to soothe him, but the contact was making Liam only more nervous. Laughing, the Dragapult pulled back. "Not too much, anyway. You'll leave this forest whole and healthy if you agree to our deal."

"But why for the whole night?"

"Because nobody can leave it during the night. Only the Fairy King and those of his court may do so, and only to collect certain... resources." The tongue darted out again and Jashax rolled his eyes, shifting his weight again. "Which makes you being here so dangerous for yourself. Humans are a rarity - most know very well to stay away. Many creatures crave for your kind - for your blood and flesh and pain. The lesser creatures, anyway. My kind craves for other things, and those who'd harm you wouldn't dare to if I was to make a... hmh. A claim." And with those last words, the look of those sharp eyes changed ever so slightly - from curious and amused to something else that had Liam blushing even while his stomach curled into a painful lump. Jashax was eyeing him up, letting his gaze wander over Liam's pale face in a way that told the human that the Dragapult liked what he saw.

Mouth dry, Liam tried to find a solution. Anything, really, but the problem was that Jashax was most likely telling him the truth. There was no sense in lying to him right now, and if he really wanted his... body (and wasn't that a chilling thought), nothing could stop him from taking it anyway. Liam didn't want to die - it was as simple as that. He didn't want to get eaten or to starve to death more than anything else. He just wanted to go _home_. "And you won't hurt me?" he asked again, his voice barely a whisper. He felt terrified and horrible.

But he didn't want to die.

"I'll try my best," Jashax promised solemnly, but there was a great satisfaction swinging in his voice. Leaning in again, he slowly nuzzled Liam's cheeks, his tongue brushing his skin. "Remember... your full obedience until the sun rises, to the best of your skills. Nothing less, or the deal is broken. Do you understand?"

Sucking in a breath, Liam nodded, fighting back tears. "I understand. It's a deal."

Jashax hissed again, low and satisfied. His weight lightened a bit, despite him fully sliding onto Liam's body now. "Good," he said, eyes narrowed even further. Was it just Liam's imagination, or did his tail glow a bit brighter now? "Close your eyes, then. What's your name, human?"

"L-Liam," he breathed as he closed his eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest as if it was trying to break free. He flinched a bit when the tongue of the Dragapult flicked over his throat and up his chin.

"Relax, Liam," Jashax said, nuzzling against Liam's soft cheeks. He was moving slowly as he tasted up the human, his glowing tail swishing in the air above them. The claws released their grip, turning oddly blunt as Jashax moved his front feet across Liam's chest. The young man gulped and shuddered under the touches, but he tried to breath easier, to think of other things. It was hard - his muscles were tense and it took a while to undo that, to let himself sink against the ground. And after that it... wasn't bad, to feel the digits roaming on his body and the tongue on his cheek. It wasn't good, far from it, but also not bad. It didn't hurt.

"Good boy," Jashax murmured, taking his time to explore. He seemed fond of Liam's straight, dark hair, nuzzling against his scalp ever so often and blowing hot breath against it to make the strands flutter.

It was odd to lay so still as the Pokemon slid down, nose against his throat, then against his chest. The warm, wet tongue slid underneath his coat and the collar of his shirt, weird and too long - when the dexterous tip licked one of his nipples, he couldn't help but gasp at the feeling. He bit his lip and took another deep breath that quickly stuttered again - Jashax kept on licking his chest, one front foot tugging his collar down as far as he could without ripping his shirt in two, and the tip of his tongue was rubbing his nipple now, spreading saliva all over the nub. Liam moaned and quickly pressed a hand over his mouth as heat flooded his face.

"Don't muffle yourself. I like the noises you make," Jashax told him, and Liam cringed but did what he was told. "These things are in the way..." the Dragapult then muttered, tugging yet again on his collar. He hummed and then moved upwards, floating in the air. "Get them off."

Gulping, Liam struggled to his feet, face still feeling hot. Only that the heat had spread to his chest as well, almost burning where the reptilian tongue had touched his bare skin. He felt ashamed when he noticed that his nipples were hard from the treatment rather from the chilly air of the forest, looking anywhere but at the Dragapult when he started to undress. With twenty-one, Liam wasn't a virgin anymore - he'd given that away a couple of years ago. But it felt so _odd_ to strip down for a Pokemon that was positively leering at him all the while, floating in mid-air and rubbing his front feet. He felt like a piece of meat that someone contemplated buying... no. Jashax _had_ bought him already, hadn't he? He'd paid with Liam's survival, after all. What the Dragapult was contemplating was the way to consume him.

"I remember the last time I'd had the pleasure," Jashax murmured, drifting closer to wind his body around the shivering young man. Heat bloomed where they touched together, fighting the chill of the night. Liam was pale all around, a couple of tiny, dark birthmarks stark on his shoulder and his hip. A thin strip of fine, dark hair run from his navel down to his crotch, thickening out into curly pubic hair surrounding his flaccid cock and balls. Those Jashax nuzzled with his nose, letting his tongue run over the soft, sensitive skin. Liam bit his lip in instinct before remembering the previous order - then he let out a startled moan, which made the Dragapult chuckle. "It was a few years ago. A young female, actually - she got lost just like you."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Liam blurted out, the question nagging on the back of his mind ever since Jashax made his offer. "That I'm a man, not a woman?"

"Why should it? I don't want to breed you, Liam. I want to fuck you."

The blunt words made Liam blush even harder, and he quickly turned his face away. Jashax laughed and brought his head up to face him properly, his ghostly tail pressing between Liam's thighs to rub his balls in a slow, teasing manner that made Liam's cock twitch in growing interest. "What is it? Are you ashamed, or secretly pleased? Do my words bother you, Liam? You humans can be so silly about it. It is what it is, after all. I want to fuck you nice and slow and I want you to look at me while I'm doing it. Does that shock you?" His voice was a low, obscene purr that made Liam's stomach tickle and tremble. Goosebumps broke out and he shuddered, but not from the cold.

A blunt claw touched his chin with mocking gentleness, but the power behind it was very real as Jashax turned Liam's head. "Look at me, Liam," the Dragapult hissed softly while leering at him. He jutted out his lower body, and when Liam's eyes followed the motion he sucked in a breath. Where the solid body and the ghostly light met, a slit had opened on the scaley skin of the Pokemon, his cockhead already poking out. It glistened wetly in the dim glow, the colour a deep purple. The head was bulbous and flared out where it met the still swelling shaft, which looked smooth and slightly darker than the cockhead. It wasn't too different from a human's cock, which was probably the reason why Liam's own dick started to seriously swell in confused arousal.

"Oooh," Jashax jeered - with his ghostly tail between Liam's thighs, still pressed against his balls, the Dragapult immediately noticed the change. "You _like_ it." He sounded so smug about it, but Liam could hardly tell him off for it. He might not like the situation, might feel deeply humiliated with selling off his body like this, might be very uncomfortable with the idea of having sex with a Pokemon, but... it was a nice cock, and the thought of it fucking him was oddly thrilling.

"It's... I guess?" he tried to put into words how he felt. He didn't think that Jashax cared that much, however - he was hardly listening at all.

"How fortunate," he purred again, his tongue darting out to lick over Liam's cheek. Then he flipped onto his back, still lounging in mid-air. His tail slipped free from Liam's thighs and curled around his neck, pulling him right between Jashax' spread hind legs until his startled face was only inches away from his cock. "Use your pretty mouth, but slowly. Enjoy it. Taste me, explore me. And... no hands, no matter what happens. They stay down until I tell you otherwise."

Liam gulped around the light pressure of the tail around his throat. He knew there was no other option but to do as he was told.

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they go at it. Had to cut it here because otherwise, it'd have been too long for one chapter, especially with the kind of action I wanted to write. :)  
> I also decided NOT to include the Dreepys that supposedly hide inside Dragapult's horns. I don't want those poor buggers to watch their dad having sex with someone who's decidedly **not** their mother :D
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	2. Chapter 2

It was as odd as it was familiar, the taste and feel of Jashax' cock on his tongue. The form and smooth texture were _almost_ the same, Liam thought, to a human's cock, which made it easy to let his tongue ran around the flared edge of the cockhead and tease the slit. The taste, though, wasn't quite there. But all in all, it was certainly close enough to simply pretend that this was one of his previous lovers. Maybe Ben - he'd liked to give Liam orders in the bedroom.

Keeping his hands to the side of his body, hands balled into fists so avoid reaching out for a touch, Liam mapped the smooth, hot skin of the shaft with both his mouth and his tongue. He couldn't feel any veins, but there was a distinct throb he could sense, fast and strong - Jashax' heartbeat, reaching down even here. The slit threw him off a bit, there at the base of the cock, as did the thick, scaley hide of the Dragapult. Nevertheless, Liam explored this as well, if only shortly, before returning back to the cockhead and sucking it into his mouth. It caused Jashax to hiss, which was likely a good sign, so he worked a couple of inches more into his mouth, just shy from making him gag. Hollowing out his cheeks, he ran his tongue over the hot member, sucking hard as he moved his head up again.

"Good boy," the Dragapult hissed, pulling his tail around Liam's neck a tiny bit tighter. He didn't, however, pulled the young man lower on his cock, but left it to Liam to bob his head yet again, filling his mouth with the Dragapult's cock.

He wondered how long it would take to make him cum. His work was slow-paced, just as Jashax had asked for, and he changed it from sucking back to wetting the cock with careful, pressured licks. He could hear Jashax' breath catch sometimes and took note of the place he'd worked on, tested out if more or less pressure would make him react even stronger. Playing with the slit on his tip made the tail contract lightly. Sucking on the flared edge made him moan. Slowly letting the cock slide into his mouth until the cockhead pushed against the back of Liam's throat? That gave him a low, aroused grunt and the barest hitch of Jashax' hips.

Liam was hard and dripping by the time he finally tasted precum. It was bitter but not salty on his tongue and easy to swallow down with his own spit. At this point, Jashax' breath was already heavy, his hips twitching forward more often than not. Had it been a human he'd sucked off, he would have wondered what that had to say - maybe that the man had plenty of stamina, to just now start dripping? But a Pokemon... Liam let the cock plop out of his mouth to pepper the underside of the shaft with small kisses. He didn't even know what to wonder about. Jashax' could come at any moment and without warning, as far as he knew - or in an hour. Everything was possible. It'd be nice if he came sooner rather than later, though. Peering up, Liam moved his mouth over the cockhead yet again, working it down his throat as he swallowed down, fighting against his gagging reflex.

Jashax groaned loudly when his cock slid down the tight throat. Liam hummed and swallowed once, twice around the cock before coming back up for air. A tug from the tail had him lean back further, however, and when he looked up he stared directly into Jashax' heated eyes. "Well done," the Dragapult said, voice deep and raspy. Liam's cock twitched to the sound of it. Putting his front feet onto Liam's shoulders while turning his body belly-down again, the Dragapult pushed the young man backwards, away from the stream and onto less rocky ground. Soft mosses and dead leaves brushed Liam's bare feet before they stopped, and then Jashax pushed down, making the young man first kneel, then lie down onto his back.

When Jashax slid up his body, Liam could once again feel that weight - only now, both their bodies were heated with arousal. He moaned when their cocks slid against each other, and with a chuckle, Jashax wriggled between Liam's legs. His tail was coiled there as well, the tip brushing Liam's inner thighs and his balls, its temperature noticeably cooler than the rest of Jashax' reptilian body. For a moment they stayed that way, with Jashax staring down on him and Liam not daring to look away. Then the Dragapult laughed again and started floating until he was a couple of inches away from Liam's body, cock dangling hard and needy between his short hind legs.

"Spread your legs," he ordered and Liam followed, exposing his erection. Lust and humiliation had his body in an odd state of excitement and arousal. "Good, good. Now open yourself up for me. Don't come from it."

Keeping close, so close that Liam could still feel the heat wafting from Jashax' body on his own skin, he watched the young man wetting his fingers before reaching down. For a moment Liam feared this would finally turn him off - to do this in front of the Dragapult while exposing himself with his legs spread felt awkward and uncomfortable. But it also felt exciting and new in a way that made it rather difficult for Liam not to come when he massaged his puckered entrance. He wanted to bite back his moans, but he wasn't allowed; he wanted to close his eyes, but even that he couldn't do. He kept looking at Jashax as he worked one finger into his tight arse, his hips bucking a bit at the sweet burn of the stretch. Kept looking as he crooked and turned his finger, opening himself up even more. His eyes were teary by the time he'd managed to fit three fingers in, slowly fucking himself with them, but never reaching far enough inside to touch himself _there_ \- he wouldn't manage to keep it in had he tried that.

And during all that time, Jashax not once broke the eye contact, making Liam feel all sorts of things, both lusty and dreadful.

The Dragapult dipped down, his blunt claws pulling Liam's fingers out with a careful motion - only then did he look away, down his pale body and towards the now gaping hole, watching Liam's entrance clench around nothing. Flicking his tail, Jashax crawled on top of him, teasing his hot cock between Liam's arse cheeks. The young man let out a long, trembling breath as he lifted his legs and locked them over the base of the glowing tail. He could do this. He had to.

There was no word spoken when Jashax pushed forward, slowly increasing the pressure against his entrance until his cockhead slipped past. The burn sent hot tingles up and down Liam's spine, causing the man to arch his back, eyes fluttering and threatening to close. Swallowing down, Liam forced them open, face heated with the feeling of getting filled up in a torturous pace. Jashax didn't stop once, but he didn't need to - slowly, steadily, his cock slipped forward into the tight heat of Liam's arse, pushing his walls to the side as he claimed the space as the seconds ticked by. How Jashax found the patience, Liam didn't know - he was a trembling, needy mess by the time the Dragapult was fully sheathed, whimpering softly as he wriggled his body for just a bit more traction, a bit more stimulus. Having the heavy body of the Dragapult on top of him made it difficult to move as much as Liam needed to, however, but every squirm made his own hard cock rub against the scaley hide of the Pokemon, just so much to tease him more.

"Please," he said with a keening voice. Parts of him were shocked at his begging, but those inner protests were silenced by the sheer _want_ he felt. With a ragged breath, he tried to hitch up his hips yet again, because Jashax _wasn't moving_. No, the Dragapult was _smirking_ at him, watching him struggle, keeping his fat cock perfectly steady and still. "Please, I..."

"Please what?" Jashax asked and Liam groaned, head falling back to the ground. The Dragapult snickered and licked his chin, then his throat. "Please what, Liam? Say it. _Beg_ for it."

Liam almost sobbed from the lack of stimulus. There was only this hot, full feeling and the need for more. Forcing his eyes open again, he barely hesitated. "Please, _fuck me."_ The bastard gave a soft chuckle, nuzzling his neck with a hum.

And then he started to move, and Liam wanted to curse him out - would've, too, if he'd been left with enough of a brain to form the words. Because Jashax _kept_ his infuriatingly slow pace as he pulled out - smooth and hot and not enough, not even when he changed directions again when only his cockhead was warming Liam's arse. Liam whined and pleaded, even tried to push Jashax off of him to get it done himself, but the Dragapult clung to him with surprising strength and kept him still, moaning into Liam's ear all the while. It was maddening and left Liam's whole body tingling and overstimulated, but unable to come, always lacking a bit of speed, a bit of force, a bit of friction.

All he could do was cling on Jashax as well and voice his frustration and need with wordless sounds. His cock was dribbling precum between their bellies and his muscles ached with pent-up energy, tense and clenching without any release. Jashax enjoyed all of it, of course. Kept kissing and licking Liam oh-so-gently, murmuring sweet nothings or obscene comments into his ear, his voice low and hissing from heavy lust. He ignored most of Liam's desperate begging for more or outright laughed at him, despite being clearly affected by it - his breath was ragged and his heart pumping fast, the heat between them close to unbearable. Liam couldn't even say how long he was subjected to this. Minutes passed, stretching longer and longer as the night and the forest and the sounds and the whole world shrunk down to the hot pull and push of Jashax' cock and the murmured words in Liam's ears. It could've been hours and Liam wouldn't have wondered about it, because it certainly felt like that.

And then, after an eternity between intense pleasure and frustrating need, all it took was one slightly faster thrust, cock just angled right to press his cockhead right against Liam's prostate, and a raspy "Come" in his ear for Liam to go over the edge. Heat flooded his body as if a dam had broken, waves of aching pleasure rolling up and down his spine following quickly. He didn't scream or shout - he sobbed as he came, his cock spurting out his hot cum between their bodies. His balls _hurt_ from pulling up tightly as they emptied themselves. He almost missed how Jashax shuddered from how hard Liam clamped down around his cock, how he rutted once, twice, before coming as well, releasing his seed deep inside Liam's trembling body.

Whatever Jashax said next, Liam could hardly make out. Blackness crept into his sight and his ears rang with the force of his blood pumping through his veins. He felt light-headed and past mortal exhaustion after the orgasm he just had. It took the Dragapult some coaxing before Liam could focus on him again and he blinked when he saw the sky above Jashax' face.

It was dawning.

"Get dressed," the Dragapult was telling him, and he wasn't inside Liam anymore. Liam didn't even feel sticky - his arse ached, his muscles were beyond tired, but there was no cum drying on his skin. He made to ask - had he past out? But then he remembered their deal and instead hurried up to put on his clothes. It was time to go, and he couldn't wait to exit this cursed woods.

It was time to finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're done! Hope you liked it!  
> I also decided NOT to include the Dreepys that supposedly hide inside Dragapult's horns. I don't want those poor buggers to watch their dad having sex with someone who's decidedly not their mother :D
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
